


Tied up tiger nice and fine

by ConsultingStag



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingStag/pseuds/ConsultingStag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seb wakes up to find himself tied naked to a bed.<br/>“Did you drug me,you sick bastard?!”<br/>Jim grinned, looking like a cheetah eyeing his prey, predatory, waiting for the right moment to let his claws sink into the flesh and kill in a swift move. Closing the door behind him, Jim stepped into the room, taking in the sight of Seb tied to his bed stark naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied up tiger nice and fine

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at writing a sex scene, please formulate your comlplaints nicely. I'm trying to get better at writing NC-17 for the last chapter of my Johnlock fanfic and after reading so much smut it should be easy but between writng and imagination is such a huge gap that I've yet to overcome.  
> Hope you enjoy it anyway =)  
> Feel free to point out any grammar mistakes you find!

Dimmed light falling through the curtains was the first thing Seb noticed after slowly coming to his senses. Seb blinked.

How did he get here? He didn’t remember going to bed and- wait a moment, this wasn’t his fucking bedroom!

Adrenalin rushed through his body as Seb bolted upright. Or well, tried to get, but a painful pull showed him that his hands were tied to the bed. Seb pulled probingly. Felt like handcuffs.

What the- Seb swore loudly, stilling abruptly when he remembered that, well he didn’t remember how the fuck he got here!

He looked around the room. Maybe somewhere was a clue as to by whom he’d been abducted. And probably drugged as well. He turned his head, but except for a cupboard and a dark desk he couldn’t see anything.

It was rather chilly in there as well. Seb shivered. Wait.

“What the actual fuck?!” he muttered, realizing another worrying thing.

He. Was. Naked.

Oh great.

The hell he’d let some sick fuck have his way with him!

Seb chucked hard at his restraints, but that only earned him a aching wrist. And fuck, if he got the bastard who did this, he’d take his time to slowly end his life.

A low chuckle made Seb jek his head, freezing when he saw Jim standing in the doorway.

“The fuck, Jim?!” Seb snapped at named criminal, uselessly pulling at the handcuffs.

“Did you drug me,you sick bastard?!”

Jim grinned, looking like a cheetah eyeing his prey, predatory, waiting for the right moment to let his claws sink into the flesh and kill in a swift move. Closing the door behind him, Jim stepped into the room, taking in the sight of Seb tied to his bed stark naked.

Seb gulped. He could never get use to Jim’s the scrutinizing gaze when his attention was solely focused on him. It felt as if Jim was looking right into his soul, seeing every little secret he wanted to hide.

It made Seb nervous and vulnerable to be the center of Jim’s observation, though having his attention solely focused on him while being nude and handcuffed also evoked a reaction in his southern areas. Fuck.

“You should see yourself right now, Seb” Jim had moved, standing in front of the bed and bending down, his breath ghosting over Seb’s ear “so lovely” Jim breathed and the sniper shuddered involuntarily.

“Jim” he tried to sound menacing, but was failing miserably.

“What is it, Seb?”

“Why the fuck am I handcuffed to the bed?!”

Jim the little fuck chuckled and let his hand run down Seb’s chest, flicking his nipples, causing Seb to suck in his breath. His body arched into the touch, seeking more contact.

“To ensure you’re staying where I want you” Seb glared at his boss when he was past his initial surprise at this response.

Jim crushed their lips together in a bruising kiss and Seb could taste blood. Whether it was his or Jim’s he didn’t know. Not that he cared, because Jim was fucking kissing him.

“I like seeing you like this” the consulting criminal sucked on his lower lip “I especially enjoyed undressing you while you were unconscious” he resumed their brutal kiss, his left hand fumbling and pinching his nipples.

Eventually he stopped assaulting them and let his hands roam over Seb’s body.

“Is this one of your sick games?” he managed to say between gasps. No matter how fucking good it felt, he’d never become one of Jim’s playthings voluntarily.

A nasty thought scratched at the back of his mind.One he’d managed to ignore more or less successfully until now.

Wasn’t he already one of Jim’s playthings? Hired to cease his boredom and as soon as he wouldn’t suffice anymore he’d be disposed of/ discarded of.

“I’m hurt,Seb” Jim pursed his kiss swollen lips in a pout “I’ve the most sincere intentions”

Seb snorted “Sure you have” There was never anything truly sincere with Jim. He always had ulterior motives for his actions. More layers to the things he said than one would suspect.

“I noticed the ways you look at me, when you think I’m not paying attention. Your accelerating heart rate, when I come too close” As he said this, Jim let his hand travel down Seb’s abdomen, shortly playing with his public hair before letting his fingers ghost over Seb’s fast growing erection. Seb exhaled sharply at the sensation.

“You’re wrong about that, Jim” Seb found himself struggling to gather his thoughts, Jim’s fingers on his sensitive skin too distracting. The hand stopped, a frown forming on Jim’s face.

“Please indulge me as to what I got wrong. You don’t want this?” he withdrew his fingers completely and Seb groaned in frustration at the lack of contact.

It should be pretty clear to Jim what he wanted.

“I knew you’d find out sooner or later. I just hoped you’d leave the matter alone instead of fucking humiliating me like this” he jerked at his restrains to emphasise his point.

The predatory smile was back on Jim’s face.

“Why should I ignore your attraction towards me, when I feel the same way, Seb” his eyes widened in surprise. He’d suspected anything but such an outcome.

“You do?” What if this was just a new way to mess with my head? Raise my hope simply to brutally crush them. He wanted to believe, but he couldn’t decipher if Jim was honest or not.

Jim noticed his insecurity, of course he did, and leaned forward to plant a lingering and tender kiss on his lips.

“Why else do you think you survived the job you messed up seven months ago?” Seb found himself unable to respond as Jim’s hand wrapped around his achingly hard member. Using the precum as lubricant, Jim started to stroke slowly, his grip hardening around the base and easing up at the tip as he circled his thumb over the slit. Seb moaned into Jim’s mouth, arching into the touch to increase the friction.

Seb’s mind managed to form a few more coherent words “Too much...ah...clothing” Seb groaned in frustration as Jim withdrew his hand yet again to obey Seb’s wish.

Slowly unbuttoning his shirt, Jim climbed fully on the bed, straddling Seb’s waist. He couldn’t stop his body from thrusting up against Jim’s butt, earning a disapproving look from Jim.

“That’s Westwood”

“Jim” Seb begged, though he’d vehemently deny this later on.

He could feel Jim’s erection pressing through his trousers against him, his mouth positively watering at the sight of it when Jim finally discarded of his briefs. Leaning forwards, Jim retrieved some lube from the nightstand. Pressing a good amount on his fingers, he began penetrating himself, capturing Seb’s lips in an open mouthed kiss, moaning loudly when he touched his prostrate.

Inserting two more fingers slowly, Jim started stretching his hole and Seb could have got off from the delicious sight of it alone. A blush had spread across Jim’s pale features and he was breathing hard, a thin layer of sweat already forming. He looked divine. Only the feral look on his face reminded Seb of the fact that he shouldn’t be so aroused to be at this man’s mercy.

When Jim had finally decided that he was enough prepared, he took Seb’s length, guiding it to his entrance and lowering himself onto it carefully.

Both groaned at the contacted, Seb jerked at the handcuffs once more, he wanted more, needed to feel Jim’s skin underneath his hands.

“Now now, my dear Seb. My bed, my rules” how he managed to keep his voice unwavering as he set a slow pace was beyond Seb’s understanding. Jim moved agonizingly slow and Seb thrust up, growling in frustration.

“Keep still” Jim circled his hips once before stilling “or I’ll stop”

“Mean fuck” Seb choked out but did as he was told.

It was sheer torture to keep his hips still as Jim started moving again, faster this time. His hands were pressed to Seb’s chest to steady himself, their eyes looked. The predatory look on Jim’s face had vanished, his mouth hanging slightly agape in pleasure. Seb could feel the heat coiling in his stomach, just a bit more. Jim’s movements ceased and he brought one hand up to his own leaking cock, stroking it at a steady pace.

“Beg” Jim ordered.

“Please, Jim. Fucking move, please!”

“That’s a good tiger” he smirked and bend down to capture Seb’s lips in another bruising kiss, his nails digging in Seb’s chest. His thrusts became more frantic by the second, the hand on his erection stroking faster. Jim moaned into his mouth when he came, muscles clenching tightly around Seb’s cock and that was all it took for Seb to fall over the edge.

He was still trying to catch his breath when Jim climbed down, rummaging through his nightstand and bending over him to unlock his restrains. Seb’s wrists felt sore, but the pain was more than worth it.

“Don’t fucking drug me next time” he hated the disoriented feeling after waking up and who knew what Jim would do to him while he was knocked out if he got bored.

“But it was so much fun!” Jim said in the singsong voice of his he used when he wanted to annoy Seb. A thoughtful look crossed his face “Maybe I’ll do it again” Seb threw the pillow at him, hitting him square in the face.

“Don’t you fucking dare!” he realized his mistake as soon as the words left his mouth. A scheming smile, showing off his teeth appeared on Jim’s face.

“Maybe I’ll begin while you’re still unconscious. Stroke and suck you until you’re hard and leaking, but still not waking up and maybe then I’ll fuck myself with my fingers, just like I did a few minutes ago. And maybe after the third finger I’ll slick up your cock, shoving it up my ass and wait for you to open your eyes”

Seb did definitely not whimper at this when his limp cock twitched interested. Suddenly he wasn’t so opposed to the possibility of being drugged again.


End file.
